The Therapygiver: The Realistic Rematch
This is the second story that's part of my series, the Therapygiver. The first one is right here. P.S I am not Ethan The Abrupt Announcement So, me and Ryan were playing Minecraft, a couple of weeks after the whole frickin' mess with that hacker. I mean, that guy made my parents super suspicious about those slash marks across my chest. Also, my freak out after that guy got away definitely did not help (it caused a lot of internal bleeding). Then, the doctor said that I had to take it easy for a whole year. One year with no sports, no playing with my dog, no swimming, no nothing. I couldn't even eat too much, or else the food might expand my stomach too much and rip my wounds apart again. So, that meant I had no other choice but to play Minecraft all day with my little brother. Me: Aaaah, Ryan. This is the life, isn't it? Ryan: Well, maybe for you. I still have to go visit that crazy karate sensei... Me: Hahah, yeah, you do. While I get to sit back and relax and play Build Battle with Jeremy. Ryan: Hurgh. I hate you. 5 Build Battle rounds later... Me: Woah. This build is pretty good. Ryan: Yeah, totally. LEGENDARYYY Me: Uh-huh. Wait, what does this sign say? Ryan: I dunno. Why don't you read it? Me: Why can't you? Ryan: Because I'm young? Me: But you can stil read. Ryan: JUST TAKE THE SCREENSHOTS TIME IS RUNNING OUT Me: Okay, okay, jeez... Me: *snap, snap, snippity, snap* What the signs said: #You like puzzles? I got one for you. #Gsv pvb rh "gsvizkb" #01101101 01111001 01101001 01111010 01111010 01110100 #01100011 01110110 01111001 01101001 01101110 11101001 01110100 01110001 #11101010 01101101 01111001 01101001 #01101001 01111001 11101010 01111000 01110110 So, these are what the signs said, in order: #You like puzzles? I got one for you. #The key is "therapy" #Thirteen #Days #Be #Ready Me: ... Ryan: ... Me: ... Ryan: ... Me: ...who...? Ryan: ... Ryan: OOH WAIT Me: *stumbles backwards* Ryan: It's that hacker guy! Me: Wait, how'd you figure that out? Ryan: Well, because one of the signs said the word "therapy" in it, and I think that guys name was Therapygiver or something. Me: Okay, and? Ryan: And the guy seemed like he really wanted to kill us. Me: ...I hate when this happens. Ryan: *smirks* The Treachery Me: So, shall we gather up the troops? Ryan: Yup. Maybe a couple new people, too. Me: Okay, sure. 13 days later... Me: Alright, how many people do we have now? Die1234: About 200 or so. Me: Alright, alright, good. I've actually got to go to the bathroom for a sec. Die1234: Okay, I'll stay here and deliver the speech and all that stuff. Me: Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. By the way, me and Ryan were in different rooms, just in case we disturbed each other. So, I left my room and went straight into the bathroom, 'cause I really needed to go. After I finished doing my business, I reached towards the doorknob. Then I felt something close around my neck and pull me backwards. Ryan's POV now. I was waiting for Ethan to do his stuff, which took him a long time. So I almost went into the bathroom to check on him, but when I was near the bathroom, I felt a sharp jab at the back of my neck. My hand instinctively reached towards the jabbed spot at my neck, and when I pulled it back I saw blood that coated the tip of my finger. I freaked out as it trickled down my palm. I got a really bad feeling about this situation, so I went back to my room really quickly. Once I was back in my chair, gaming headset on, I gave this speech what was super inspirational and- Okay, you got me, it was terrible. Anyways, after the speech, I just stared at Ethan's avatar, waiting for him to move around or say something, until finally, MVP EthanL2529: Hey Ryan, what's up? At first I was excited that Ethan was saying something, but then I realized that something was wrong. Me: Uh, everything's fine. How about you. MVP EthanL2529: Yeah, no. Everything's absolutely normal. Me: ... MVP EthanL2529: ... Me: Okay... The reason why I say that something was wrong, because that voice did not sound like my brother's. In fact, it sounded kinda dark, kinda evil, kinda... familiar. When I had more time to register it, then I was certain. That was not my brother. That was the Therapygiver. The Buildup Me: Hey Ethan? MVP EthanL2529: Yeah? Me: How come you took so long in the bathroom? MVP EthanL2529: I must've eaten something funny recently. Me: Really? Like what? MVP EthanL2529: I can't remember, probably, like, expired yoghurt or something. Me: ...but we don't have yoghurt. MVP EthanL2529: That's why I said I can't remember. Me: ... I still knew something was going on, so when everyone went to look for the hacker, I stuck close to my "brother". MVP EthanL2529: ... Me: ... MVP EthanL2529: Can you stop following me? Me: Why? MVP EthanL2529: Because it's annoying! Me: If I drank a Potion of Invisibility, would that help? MVP EthanL2529: *sigh* maybe. Me: Okay. *drinks Potion of Invisibility* Me: *Walks away* I walk away, but then I walk back to the hacker, because since I had the Invisibility effect, he couldn't notice that I was walking right behind him. I drew my sword, and thrust it forwards. The Bloodshed Therapygiver's POV I felt that puny player try to attack me. He might've had a plan figured out, but he underestimated my power. So, they called my a "hacker", huh? I'll show them a true hacker. I teleported away right as his sword was about to stab me, and he stumbled forwards. But I didn't just teleport away, no, no. I teleported right behind him to catch him off guard, although that wasn't my true intention. He wasn't the only one with a plan. He expected me to teleport behind him, but I also expected him to expect me to teleport behind him, so he turned around and stabbed towards me, but then I teleported again, but this time on top of him, my sword pointing down. Then I fell on top of him. Unfortunately, he noticed that I teleported on top of him, so he tried to dodge my attack. But, he didn't dodge in time, so I managed to slice through his ankle, in which his response was a howl of pain. I stuck the landing. Me: *tsk, tsk, tsk* I thought you were better. You had the power to defeat me the last time, but where did all that energy go? Oh wait, none of it was yours. It was all your brother's, wasn't it? Die1234: ... Me: So, without your brother, you're nothing. Die1234: ... Me: Now, you might be wondering, "What happened to my brother?" Well, the answer is, I can't tell you. It would be too cliché, wouldn't it? Die1234: ... Me: Your loss of words annoy me. Say something! Die1234: ... Me: You don't wanna talk? Fine. I'll give you a different type of silence. I took my sword out and made this PG - 14 if this were a movie. Good thing there wasn't anyone else here, right? I was surprised he wasn't dead yet. I was actually surprised that he wasn't dead. I checked his mode, but he wasn't in creative. I also checked his inventory, but he didn't have any potions. So how did he stay alive? Then I checked the top right corner of my screen, and I saw the icon for the weakness effect. Then I checked his screen and saw the icons for Regeneration . I checked my screen again and the Slowness icon appeared. I looked over to where the other guy was, but he was gone. Then I felt another cold pain in my back, a feeling that was familiar, but not welcome. It was the feeling of being run through by the back. I heard laughter behind me. Unfortunately, that laughter was familiar. And it wasn't a player, either (well, not really). ???: Well, well, well. Didn't expect me here, didn't you? He pulled the sword out and kicked me onto the ground, spartan-style (or something). Then, Die came out of nowhere and attacked him. Unfortunately, he noticed, and countered. They battled for a long, long time, but I could tell that Die was trying his best, when the other attacker was barely breaking a sweat. I also noticed that he was smiling, toying with us like he was a child, and we were, well, toys. Then he started getting serious. By the time Die finally exhausted him, he'd almost passed out from exhaustion. Die1234: Who is this guy? Me: He, uh, he works for me. Die1234 *while fighting*: What? What do you mean, he works for you? Me: It means that he does all the stuff for me, like making the damage appear in real life, downloading the mods for the supernatural stuff, all that stuff. Die1234: Wait, hold up, you sent him to break into our house? ???: Yup, he did. Die1234: That's really messed up. ???: No, it's not. What is messed up is that he doesn't pay me, and that he doesn't bust me out of jail even though I work for him. Then, the random attacker suddenly put his weapons away and kicked Die in the, uh, well, the most painful painful place to be kicked in for a guy. Die bent over in pain, cradling his groin, and then the random attacker (y'know, I'll just call him "X" from now on) kneed him in the head with a resounding crack. His head flew backwards and he fell back on the floor with a thud, then his body went limp. I was really scared at this point, so I quit the server, got out of the room and went into the other's. Luckily, since X was playing Minecraft and wasn't there to inflict any damage, Die didn't have any damage on him (other than the damage I inflicted on him). I pushed him out of the way and also got him to quit the server. Then he got up. Die: What were you thinking?! You could've killed us all! Me: Well, excuse me, but it's not my fault that X came after us! It's not my fault that my parents got killed when I was younger! It's not my fault that I'm just a normal 20-year-old, with a minimum wage job, and couldn't afford to pay my staff! It's not my fault that I had to come up with a lame a** backstory to tell other people! It's not my fault that I have a f***ing split personality! It's not my fault that I had to kill people to afford my own life! You wouldn't even know how I feel, because you're Me: j̛̰̙͉͕̼͔̘̉̌ű̷̺̖̥͎̬̫͗ͪ̓̊̚s͕ͮͨ͋t̪͓̙̺ͧ̅ͬͪ̍̄͠ Me: a͇͉̎ͪ̆ Me: K̵̢̛͖̯̦̼̻̓͐͐̂̂͗͌̃ͭ͋̋̓̏́ͭ̚͢Í̸͚̻͚͍͕͉̗̳͈̺͉̺ͣͫͭ̐ͦ̌̓ͥ̄̈́̿ͮ̈́ͣ̔̀͝͠D̂ͮ̓͏̮͙̭̻̟͕̺̥̗̟̮̳̤͖͘ͅ!!! Die: ... Just as I was recovering from my tongue-lashing with Die, I heard a thump from somewhere in the hallway. Then I had a sudden realization. Me: The bathroom... I ran out of the room and ran straight for the bathroom. Die followed suit. Die: Seriously? Out of all places, you hid my brother in the bathroom? Me: He was just there, and I was passing by! It seemed convenient enough. That ended our conversation quickly enough. By the time we had reached the bathroom, my adrenaline had peaked, so I kicked the door open. I scanned the area, and I saw X standing over Ethan, who was being whopped by a (oh, how ironic) Minecraft Foam Diamond Sword. I lunged at X, forgetting how absurdly tiny the bathroom was. Oh, I tackled him, all right. We also both banged our heads onto the toilet. As you can probably predict, went unconscious. The Revelation Ethan's POV I looked up. The first thing I saw was my brother. The first thing I said was, Me: You've got to me kidding me. Ryan looked down, and saw what I meant. His body was a horror show of slash marks and stab marks. Ryan: Uhhh... Me: *facepalm* what are mom and dad going to say now?! Ryan: Well, it's not my fault! Me: It kind of is. Me: Ugh, whatever. What are we gonna do? Mom and dad are gonna come and go completely ballistic! Ryan: ...should we go to the hospital? Me: Yeah, let's walk to the hospital and tell the people that work there that you got those wounds from a person who works for a digital programmer. Great idea. Ryan: Well, let's figure out what to do with them. *points at X and Therapygiver* Me: ...*smirks* I took the shoelaces from the shoes that me and Ryan grew out of, tied X up, and threw him in the bathtub. i locked the bathroom door, then I took Therapygiver and slapped him awake. Therapygiver: Woah! What? Where? Me: *clamps my hand over his mouth* Shut up. Now, if you want to live your life out of jail, then you'll have to cooperate. Now tell me: who put you up to this? Therapygiver: Hmph. I don't work for anybody. Me: ... Me: Fine. What's your name? Therapygiver: Zach. Me: Zach what? Zach: ...Doop Me: *snorts* Zach Doop? Zach: Yeah. Go ahead and laugh. Me: Well, Zach, you got your parents killed, right? Zach: ...how'd you know that? Me: I could hear you from all the way across the hallway. Zach: Oh... well... to tell the truth, I didn't really care about my parents. I was actually happy that they died. I even caught a glimpse at the killer. I just wanted to find the killer again, because I really liked detective things. So when I grew up, I was still looking for the killer, but slightly less heated about it. I was just into being a hacker back then, so I looked for some people that I could hire. I met up with this guy whose name was unknown. So I met up with him, and his face looked familiar. Then I realized he was the killer. At first I was furious. He had the nerve to kill my parents and then just show up at my door, trying to work for me. And then, I was like, "Hey, I can work with this." So I let him do all the work for me. Me: ...so you're even worse than I thought. Zach: Yup. I was just a kid who had a huge ego. Who didn't care about his parents. Me: ...you know what? I'm just gonna call the cops. Zach: No! No, don't. I can give you whatever you want- Me: *slaps gauze over his mouth* Shut up. Whatever you offer, I'm calling the cops. Ryan, pass the tape. I gagged him. Then Ryan called the cops while I was tying him up and dumping him in the bathtub. The cops came, and we told them the whole story. Police Officer: Hmm, yes. Are you sure this is all true? Me: Well, we're pretty sure. He even told us the whole thing. Police Officer: Hmm. Well then. Police Officer: *pulls out gun* Police Officer: Then you're under arrest for illegally tying up somebody, for assaulting them, and for treating them roughly. Ryan: Woah, wait, what? Are you deaf or something? Did you even listen to us and how they've treated us? Police Officer: Yes, but you've also commited crimes. So you must go to jail, along with them. Police Officer: Unless you can pay all your fines today. Ethan: ...fine. At least let us tell our parents. Police Officer: Ok, sure. So, I took my phone, and went into my bedroom where I could talk to my parents in peace. Phone: *ring, ring* Mom: Hello? Me: Hey mom. I've got something to tell you. Mom: What? Me: You know those slash marks you saw like, a month ago? Mom: Yeah? Me: Well, they were caused by these people called Zach and X. Once I said those words, everything just spilled out of me. How I got knocked out, how Ryan also got slash marks, how we were in the process of getting arrested. Then the officer burst in the room, snatched my phone from my hand and ended the call. Police Officer: That's enough, isn't it? How, let's get going. Me: *gulp* Alrighty. Which prison are we going to? The police officer smiled cruelly. Police Officer: Why, Alcatraz, of course. Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Hackers Category:Real Life